Ringing the Bells
by Rayne1
Summary: Spoliers for Slam Dunk Movie 3


Ringing the Bells.  
  
Three Mistletoes, Two Basketball teams, and a Crazy Christmas Party  
  
Author: Rayne  
  
E-mail: rayne00@dngmail.com  
  
Pairings: read and find out.and no, it's not a SenRu; non-canon pairings  
  
Rating: PG-15, shonen ai and yaoi, implicated non-yaoi (RyoAya)  
  
Warnings: for kissing and some obscenities, silliness to the extremes, unedited  
  
Spoilers: YES! If you're reading this I'm supposing you've watched Slam Dunk Movie 3 or at least know the characters there  
  
Archive: SD Babble Club, Fanfiction.net, SDFF ML, others-sure, but inform me 'kay? ^O^  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Slam Dunk characters, they belong to Takehito Inoue-san and all it's other legal owners © 1995.  
  
Dedication:  
  
For Nagyra, a thank you fic for Lost Eden. Maa, where's the next part? And I'm still looking forward to more of "Mind Your Own Business"!  
  
For Kinki, I'm still waiting for "Just the Way I am" and "Unforgettable" 's continuation!  
  
For Liete-chan cause I like her fic "Legacy of the Holy War".  
  
For Jem, so she'd write more of her fics!  
  
And lastly, for all the members of SDBC.happy holidays!  
  
And I still hate Network 54 for eating up the earlier messages.  
  
Pre-Notes: My second attempt for a one-shot, light and waff Slam Dunk fic and my first one for a non-SenRu. And no, I didn't make ANY of the characters up.  
  
Small background: Movie 3 is suppose to take place *after* the Shohoku vs. Kainan game but *before* the Shohoku vs. Takezato(?!) game. The fic is supposed to take place when Michael returns from his training in America (around winter-spring) to spend his Christmas holiday in Japan.  
  
  
  
December 24, 5:22 in the afternoon  
  
Eri growled, turning to Katsumi once more, her normally small eyes turning wide. With an angry scowl on her face, she marched out of the door, banging it with a loud close. No, no, this wasn't supposed to be the way the party's arrangement was! Now she was beginning to think the whole Christmas party idea was insane after all. And to think she had rented the whole hotel's fourth floor.  
  
"Nadaka, did I do something wrong?"  
  
Nadaka turned to face Katsumi, shrugging. "Don't mind her Katsumi, she's always like that. Wait til Michael shuts her up."  
  
"Wait til who I shut up?" At the mention of his name, Okita Michael appeared at the kitchen's doorway, holding a small plastic bag up.  
  
Katsumi grinned from ear to ear, dropping the Christmas ornaments he was holding to snatch Michael's package. "Don't mind Michael.it was nothing. Oi, how come there are only three of these?"  
  
As if to indicate his point, Katsumi Ichiro took the three objects out of the plastic bag to wave in the air. Seiji and Keiji Hirumi turned, the twins blinking at the same time. Nadaka half-turned as well, the lights hanging from his fingers as a smile split on his face.  
  
"Mistletoes?"  
  
Katsumi nodded to Ebina who had just entered, Nadaka helping him out with the tons of packages he had brought. Michael blinked at them once, twice, before titling his head in a curious manner.  
  
"Ebina, what are those for?" He asked, pointing at the bags. Ebina smiled up to him, taking something from one of the bags. "We're having special guests tonight." And he pulled out a small phone book.  
  
  
  
  
  
December 24, 5:49 in the afternoon  
  
With a busy Akagi Takenori, and an out of town Kogure Kiminobu, there was already two sure Shohoku team members who was to come at their Christmas party tonight. And those two composed of Sakuragi Hanamichi, with his ever so present gundan most likely, and Miyagi Ryota, with Shohoku team's manageress. With four down, Katsumi ran his finger through the list looking for a certain number- two more to go.  
  
Flipping through the pages, Katsumi dialed the seven-digit number with Michael peering over his shoulder and Ebina sitting on the phone desk. Seiji, Keiji, Nadaka, and Tetsuya were all downstairs finishing the arrangements for the party.  
  
The phone rang once, twice, thrice, four times before a smooth sounding male voice answered it. "Moshi moshi."  
  
Katsumi frowned when Michael and Ebina grinned, leaning deeper. "Ah, moshi moshi, anou.Mitsui Hisashi-senpai please?" There was light wrinkling on the other line before the phone was answered again, this time by a deeper, more masculine voice.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Mitsui-senpai?" Katsumi bit his lower lip, pushing Michael and Ebina away from where he sat. "This is Katsumi Ichiro."  
  
On the other end of the line, Mitsui blinked and shrugged, thrusting a hand on his pocket. "Nanda yo Katsumi?"  
  
Again, Katsumi batted Michael's hand away from the phone, giving the other man a light push and waving his hands in a "go away" manner. "I was wondering if you're free tonight and if you could go to our Christmas party."  
  
There was a long pause before Mitsui answered and Katsumi almost jumped for joy out of his seat when Mitsui gave his consent. After a few more minutes of idle talk and giving the directions, Katsumi put the phone down with a big grin on his face.  
  
Michael patted him on the back, taking the phone book away. "Hmmm.seems Katsumi had his luck. Well, my turn!" And he smiled again, before flopping down into the chair and giving Katsumi and Ebina a wink. The same as Katsumi, he dialed seven digits and waited as the phone rang.  
  
The phone rang one set of unanswered rings and Michael frowned, turning his back as Katsumi and Ebina began laughing at him. "It's no use Michael. He might not even be at home." Michael turned to them, winking once more before ushering them out. "Then you'll just have to wait til tonight and see he's going to come!"  
  
Katsumi shrugged before dragging Ebina with him out of the room. Michael dialed the phone number a second time, leaning down and waiting. It took five rings before the phone was picked up, answered by a cool masculine voice.  
  
"Ah, hello. May I please speak with Rukawa Kaede?" Michael grinned from where he sat, putting a hand behind his back and cursing his slight accent. Surely, he didn't sound as dumb as he felt did he?  
  
"Doushite?" The answer was short, cool, and direct to the point. And Michael didn't have to guess to know that Rukawa had answered the phone. "Ah, Rukawa? I was thinking if you were free tonight, I'd like to pick you up for a Christmas party."  
  
There was deathly silence and Michael already anticipated a "no" for an answer, almost falling over his seat when Rukawa said yes. With another big smile on his face, Michael set the phone down, dusting of his clothes. See? Katsumi and Ebina were both wrong!  
  
  
  
  
  
December 24, 7:18 in the evening  
  
"Maa, Aya-chan, you look so beautiful tonight." For the second time that night, Miyagi tried putting an arm around Ayako's shoulder to no avail. She was wearing a simple skirt that barely reached her knees, high-heeled boots, and a black tank top covered by a denim jacket. Now, what was so exceptional about that?  
  
"Miyagi Ryota." Ayako turned to him, smiling patronizingly, before landing the paper fan on his head. "Don't ever try to touch me again."  
  
Miyagi had insisted on escorting her to the party, saying how dangerous it could be at late night. Now, what was so late with seven o'clock?! Rounding the corner, Ayako let out a sigh, hearing a familiar loud singing in a short distance.  
  
"Ore wa tensai-"  
  
Ayako and Miyagi groaned, ready to head for the other direction when said owner of the song spotted them. "Ah! Ayako-san, Ryo-chin!"  
  
Sakuragi bounded to them, his gundan behind him. He put an arm around Ayako and Ryota's shoulders, laughing aloud. "So, you two dating? I guess the tensai-"  
  
Whatever Sakuragi was about to say was cut off as a paper fan made a loud contact with his head.in a painful manner. "Let's go Miyagi-kun." Like a puppy dog, Miyagi treaded after Ayako, crashing down on the ground when Sakuragi held his feet. He turned, eyes puffing in anger. "Oi, Hanamichi! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Sakuragi was laughing his head off, his gundan behind him laughing as well save for Yohei who simply shrugged and let out an apologetic smile. Ayako balled her fists, picking Miyagi up. She grunted and began dragging a willing Miyagi away to their destination.  
  
Stopping his laugh, Sakuragi blinked and began looking for his two seniors, spotting them about twenty meters away. My, they walk fast don't they? Running up to catch with them, he grinned, prodding both with his forefingers. "Where're you two going?"  
  
"To Ryofuku's Christmas party." Ayako didn't even have to turn around to answer, simply going straight ahead. She paused, tensing in her stature when Sakuragi began following them.  
  
"The tensai's going there as well!" As if unknown to the two senior's anger of their peaceful walk being disturbed, the redhead provoked them more, Sakuragi put them both in an embrace. "Well, why don't we all go together?!"  
  
Ayako's nerve popped out and Miyagi growled, both of them turning wide, puffing-in-anger eyes to an oblivious Sakuragi before marching up ahead. No, no, Christmas was the season to be nice.you aren't supposed to fight with other, ne? With their fists balled, Ayako and Miyagi wondered how long their patience would last.  
  
  
  
  
  
December 24, 7:26 in the evening  
  
Katsumi bounded up and down, looking for a strategic place to put up the three mistletoes. Surely, where would his Mitsui-senpai linger?  
  
"Hey Katsumi!" Katsumi turned, facing Michael right behind him. Michael grinned, using his fast reflex to take one of the three mistletoes. And even before Katsumi could protest, Michael was already bounding up the stairs, the mistletoe in his pocket. He stopped a few steps up, giving Katsumi and wink and a reassuring smile, pointing to the doorway of the hallway and the living room's junction, and another one on the opposite side, a balcony that viewed the city's night life.  
  
Katsumi mouthed a "thank you" to Michael before pulling a chair to put up the mistletoes.  
  
Finishing the last of the Christmas decorations, Nadaka ran up to the door just in time to answer the doorbell and find seven people standing there. Miyagi, Ayako, Sakuragi, and of course, his gundan. "Kobonwa!" The repetitive greeting of Sakuragi's gundan made Nadaka cringe as he welcomed them, stepping aside while they went in and avoiding Noma's slapping hand. He closed the door, smiling at their guests. "You're quite early."  
  
"Hn.not bad." Ayako gave him a smile and shrugged, fingering the Christmas decorations and ignoring his earlier comment. If only Shohoku's administration would allow them to host a party of their own!  
  
"Hey, welcome!" All seven heads turned, finding Tetsuya there smiling at them. The Ryofuku power guard made a pause, someone peering over him. Katsumi appeared behind him, looking slightly disappointed. "Where're the others?"  
  
.  
  
As if to answer their questions, there was another ring of doorbell and before Nadaka could answer it again, Katsumi beat him to it, opening the door with a loud jerk as if ready to tear it. "Kobonwa Mitsui-senpai!"  
  
Mitsui blinked, stunned, finding himself stuck stupefied on his place from the opposite end of the doorway before letting out a small smile. Katsumi let him in, closing the door and trailing after him like a love-sick teen- ager would. "It's great to see you again senpai." Mitsui looked his 'kohei' over, wondering what had gotten into the other teen. Perhaps he'd just drank to much alcohol even before the party. Shrugging, he gave Katsumi a small pat on the back, passing him over. "Well, thanks for the invitation anyway Katsumi."  
  
If he could melt, Katsumi would be nothing but a puddle of love-sick jell-o by now. Pretending not to, he began treading after his senpai, bumping someone unnecessarily along the way. He looked up to Michael who gave an apologetic smile and nodded. "Hey Katsumi. I'll just go and fetch someone." Katsumi waved him off, mouthing a "take care". Just before the door closed, Michael caught it and waved cheerily, walking off with a "have fun and good luck" statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
December 24, 7:44 in the evening  
  
The blonde American stopped his car, pulling over in front of an apartment. Stepping out, he dusted his clothes off, making sure he looked presentable enough before ringing the doorbell to Rukawa's apartment. A look at his watch told him it was 7:44 in the evening, making him 14 minutes late. He raised his hand, ready to ring the doorbell again and stopped short when he heard a click and the door opened, revealing a Rukawa clad in simple clothes. And the simple clothes consisted of half-tight black jeans that looked comfortable enough, a plain blue shirt, a half-folded denim jacket slung over his arm and his black, white and red basketball sneakers. Michael offered him a smile, moving while Rukawa locked his apartment. "Kobonwa Rukawa-kun."  
  
Rukawa gave a slight nod, checking the doorknob once more before turning fully to Michael. "Let's go."  
  
Opening the car door, Michael licked his lips and dusted off his shoes, thinking off a good conversation to indulge Rukawa in. Said blonde started the car engine, pulling off from the side-street into the main road. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, opened it again, and closed it again, giving Rukawa the impression he had been a fish in his previous life.  
  
"Ah, sorry for being late." For the first time in history, Michael cursed his inability to think of a good conversation starter at the moment. Rukawa looked sideways at him, then back at the road, nodding a little. And that was it.  
  
For the few more minutes where there was no sound that came from the car, save for the steady breathing of Michael and Rukawa, and the silent humming of the engine, Michael came to the conclusion that there were really times that he was a bad conversationalist. And now was one of those said times. A slight movement to his right brought Michael's attention to face Rukawa and he watched as Rukawa ran a finger through his CD collection, pausing at one particular album. Rukawa looked him sidewise, gesturing, and Michael nodded as Rukawa pulled out the album, looking it over. He opened it, taking the disc and flopping it in the car's player, the foreign music filling the silent air.  
  
Somehow, Michael felt relieved that Rukawa gave the distraction to their otherwise silent and boring trip. He felt more relieved however, when he found out that Rukawa didn't seem alienated to the American sound that began playing in his car's stereo. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Rukawa mouth the words, wondering momentarily if he understood it.  
  
The ride seemed endless at first until a great distraction brought them both back to reality and Michael nearly crash-landed on the brick wall just a meter away from them. The cause of all the trouble was happily trotting down the street and said cat was waving it's tail in the air. Michael sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and began laughing. "Well who would've thought of a cat prancing down the streets at this time of the night?!"  
  
Rukawa looked him over and shrugged, smiling in amusement. The barest of a smile.  
  
"Baka."  
  
  
  
  
  
December 24, 8:53 in the evening  
  
Katsumi must've gone insane. That was the sole thought Mitsui concluded himself to believe as Katsumi treaded back to him, two cans of Cola at hand. From where he stood, his back resting at the balcony's railing, he watched as a half-drunk Sakuragi swayed his hips left and right, the rest of Ryofuku's members watching him in amusement. His gundan was by the table, feasting on all the food they could eat. Miyagi was busy himself, somehow managing to get Ayako and him standing under a mistletoe on the junction between the hallway and the living room. Sighing, his eyes wavered a bit and his lips stretched out in a thin smile, wishing that Kogure was happy wherever out of town he was. He brought his thoughts back to reality, smirking as Katsumi nearly slipped when Nadaka tried tripping him.  
  
"Oi, Katsumi! What's taking you so long?"  
  
Katsumi growled at Nadaka, purposely stepping on the Ryofuku center's foot and whistled off-handedly when the other bellowed in pain. Now that was sure to hurt.  
  
"Senpai."  
  
He mouthed the word, stepping into the balcony and welcoming the fresh and strong gust of wind. It felt refreshing, cool, and perfect. He took out his hand, giving Mitsui one of the Colas, taking his position beside his senpai, leaning into the balcony's railing as well.  
  
"Hanamichi is such a dumb-ass."  
  
As if to emphasize his statement, Mitsui pointed with his free-hand to the wailing redhead who was currently the source of attraction-and distraction, much to Miyagi's cursing-of everyone present. Said redhead was sprawled on the floor, drunk, muttering something about his Haruko-chan. Mitsui snickered, a thought forming in his head. Redheads and their idiocy. "Everyone's insane tonight."  
  
"Ne, Mitsui-senpai," Katsumi drawled, smiling in a playful manner and pointing up. "Guess you're right."  
  
Looking up, Mitsui found himself in one of the places he had tried avoided for the past weeks, one of the most dreadful places he could be in the season of love and sharing, one of the places he dared not be-under a mistletoe. He took a step back and before he could put up an excuse for his kohei, said kohei closed the space in between them, effectively catching his senpai in a surprised manner.  
  
Mitsui blinked, once, twice, and before his mind registered it, he was actually responding in the kiss. And in a more than friendly manner. He felt hands crawl up his back, his kohei leaning in deeper, causing them to knock over the can of Cola, spilling all it's contents on the floor. Katsumi pulled out abruptly, growling at the spilled brownish liquid. He looked sheepishly at Mitsui, a faint, noticeable blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Gomen senpai."  
  
Either his mind was on a low-row case or he was just to stupid to do anything suitable for the moment as Mitsui only watched Katsumi curse, pull out several cloths from near the table and pound Nadaka who had been insulting him as a klutz. He shrugged casually, entering the house. For a split second, he saw Katsumi stare at him before he felt someone, an annoying someone, poke his side. "Nanda yo, Hanamichi?"  
  
Sakuragi grinned, a playful, "I-caught-you-doing-something" grin that sent uneasy shivers down Mitsui's spine. What the hell was his problem?! Sakuragi drawled lazily, pointing a finger up to the balcony's ceiling and Mitsui did not have to turn to find out what the redhead was aiming. Damn redheads and their idiocy.  
  
"Mittchy...you're gay!"  
  
Mitsui's brows knotted, his fists balling as Sakuragi began laughing at him, running about the room and chanting "Micchy's gay" in a singsong manner. He felt a nerve pop from the back of his head and considered chasing said redhead with a wooden stick at hand. Better yet, how about a big, long, metallic pole that would certainly beat the troublemaker in to a pulp.  
  
"Bakayaro.Hanamichi! We were under a mistletoe!"  
  
"Micchy! Micchy! Micchy is gay!"  
  
And as fate would have it, after a few seconds of running about in an attempt to chase the redhead, Mitsui found himself sprawled painfully on the ground, a female voice yelling at his target. He felt another presence poking him and standing up wearily, he recognized his poker as Miyagi.that would mean.  
  
"Ah, gomen ne, senpai."  
  
Ayako leaned over him, hastily hiding her paper fan. It was an accident! She'd meant to hit Sakuragi but the redhead- Said redhead was in a corner, laughing his hide off. Katsumi watched from the corner of his eyes, amused.  
  
"Ne, Sakuragi-kun." Katsumi sidled to Sakuragi's side, hitting him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "That's for Mitsui-senpai."  
  
Mitsui blushed, Katsumi winking at him, and batted Ayako and Miyagi's hands away from him. "I'm fine."  
  
Thankfully, the doorbell ring brought about a distraction as Katsumi bounded over to answer it. The Sakuragi gundan was occupied, having a poker game against the rest of the Ryofuku members. Mitsui was busy himself, picking on the fallen Sakuragi while Ayako and Miyagi were.still under the mistletoe. Katsumi grinned, flinging the door open and finding Michael there, a hand wrapped on Rukawa's waist. The latter didn't seem to mind and only stepped in, slapping Michael's hand when the blonde tried to grab for him again. Michael shrugged his shoulders in a motion that said "oh well" and looked Katsumi over.  
  
"Hey Katsumi.had a great night?"  
  
Michael entered, poking the shooting guard on the forehead and laughing. Katsumi rolled his eyes. Really, Michael had the tendency to see things in an exaggerated manner. "It wasn't like anything Michael, it was just a kiss. And besides, we were under the mistletoe."  
  
Michael turned, waiting for Katsumi to lock the door again, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "And I don't suppose you planned that?"  
  
"Nope, most certainly not."  
  
"Yeah, right." Michael rolled his eyes, both of them entering the living room. Rukawa seemed to have settled in already, asleep in a corner far from the noise. Mitsui was having another brawl with Sakuragi and Miyagi and Ayako were gone.gambling on the table with the rest of the party- people.  
  
"Did we miss much?"  
  
Michael leaned casually, propping himself on the couch he had pulled over near the gambling table, Katsumi sitting on the chair's arm. Mitsui turned partially, a split second, but enough time for the cursed redhead to tackle him to the ground -which eventually started another brawl. Katsumi just shrugged, Michael making a face at him.  
  
"Ah!!! You lost again!"  
  
Ayako clapped her hands again, laughing at the Sakuragi gundan's loss. Yohei sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead. Nadaka laughed, shuffling the cards for another game. Katsumi turned to Michael with a "this-is- silly" look, shaking his head. Mitsui was right, everyone had gone insane.or drunk. And it was only nine forty-eight in the evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
December 25, 1:18 in the morning  
  
Michael bent down, gathering the tossed about bottles of beer. He sighed, watching as Katsumi did the same from the other end of the room. The rest of the Ryofuku players, as well as the rest of the Shohoku players, had gone home already. The clock by the living room's doorway said that it was already one-eighteen in the morning. Michael sighed aloud, wiping off sweat with the back of his hand. He turned to Katsumi, a fond, little smile on his lips.  
  
"Hey Katsumi."  
  
Katsumi turned to him, his eyes showing that he was tired as well. He smiled a little, tossing the empty bottles to the trash bin. Really, Christmas parties weren't supposed to be as hard as this right? Wrong! Especially if the party was composed of basketball players.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room already?"  
  
Katsumi shrugged off Michael's offer. Insisting to help. After all, his room was just a few meters away, staying in a high-class hotel. Michael turned, the corner of his eyes playful. Somehow he had the gut feeling that Katsumi would be better off on his room and besides.he still had to do the tremendous task of something!  
  
"Look Katsumi-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the idea." Katsumi smiled at him, dropping another batch of empty beer bottles on the trash bin before slipping out of the living room. He turned back when Michael called him, his eyes rounding a bit. "Nanda Michael?"  
  
"Thanks. And good luck."  
  
Katsumi nodded his head, turning the doorknob and stepping out. He closed the door and froze, feeling someone behind him. He turned, his eyes glinting a little angrily before they melted into shock and his mouth formed an 'oh' shape. He managed the barest of smiles, looking up at his senpai.  
  
Mitsui blew air, darting his eyes away from Katsumi. He mustered up his courage, finally looking his kohei straight in the eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Then he neared him, kissing Ryofuku's shooting guard in a more than friendly kiss. Katsumi found himself smiling despite the locking of their lips and even though it was merely seconds, he knew that it had eaten up a lot of Mitsui's decision.and nerve. He opened his mouth, thinking of something to say, when Mitsui had beaten him to it.  
  
"Katsumi." Mitsui grinned, an impish look in his eyes. He licked his lips, blowing air out again. "Mitte kohei, we're not under a mistletoe."  
  
Katsumi blinked once, twice, stunned, before breaking into a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
December 25, 1:24 in the morning  
  
Now just where did the fox go? Michael circled the food table, finding Rukawa asleep in the corner. He took a stool, strategically placing a mistletoe right above where they were, grinning all the while. Blowing out a puff of air, he dragged the stool silently away and kneeled down again, beginning to prod Rukawa awake.  
  
The first thought that came to Rukawa's mind was to beat the person who woke him up into a pulp. And when he realized that said assailant had caught his wrist, his eyes darted open, glaring at the idiot smiling at him. Really, Rukawa was beginning to have the impression that Michael was also Sendoh in disguise.  
  
"Anou Rukawa."  
  
Michael licked his lips, pointing upwards to the mistletoe. As soon as Rukawa followed where his finger pointed, he leaned in and gave a small, chaste kiss to the Japanese player.  
  
Despite himself, Rukawa smiled in amusement. Yep, Sendoh in disguise.  
  
  
  
  
  
December 25, 1:27 in the morning  
  
"Mitsui-senpai."  
  
Mitsui turned to face Katsumi, tilting his head a little. They paused in front of the door to Katsumi's room and said guy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He looked back at Mitsui, a restrained smile on his lips.  
  
"Want to stay with me for the night?"  
  
Mitsui didn't respond, just shrugged, let out a full-blown smile and grabbed his kohei's hand, turning the doorknob of Katsumi's hotel room and stepping in, clicking it shut with the heel of his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting quite cold outside."  
  
Katsumi finally looked up to Mitsui, eyes lighted with mischief. "Yeah, I guess it is. And senpai, I don't think I've got any mistletoes in my room."  
  
Mitsui laughed, draping an arm, despite his kohei being an inch taller than him. "Know what Katsumi? I don't think we would need one anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes!!! It's finished!!! ::grins:: Err.I felt kinda weird writing this fic.I'm not used to pairing Mitsui with someone taller than him!!! And he's 6'0.and Katsumi 6'1.ah!!! Oh well.nope, I'm *not* writing a sequel.  
  
Er.anyone noticed? I was /actually/ aiming for a Mitsui/Katsumi fic here.I just /couldn't/ resist the Michael/Rukawa scene(s).silly me. P  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcome.flames will be used to roast their senders.  
  
Damn.I should stick to SenRu fics. 


End file.
